TMNT Pheonix Style
by NeonPheonix
Summary: This is a rewrite of the 2003 series, having elements from every version. I hope you enjoy because there's some big surprises in store... This story will be updated based on the schedule on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT

_My name is Leonardo, and right now my brothers and I are in a mess of trouble. Four green-skinned masked creatures scowled, a chain hit the ground in front of them. The same creature from before thinking, Our backs are up against the wall in some trash strewn alley, cornered by the toughest gang on the East Side._ A group of gangbangers crept closer to them, one snorting,"Look at those freaks!" Another, this one with bright blue hair and an indigo jacket spun a large broomstick around over his head,"Nobody messes with the Purple Dragons! Especially not freaks in stupid turtle costumes!"

_He's wrong, we're not wearing costumes._ Then the quartet of monstrous fighters jumped into the air, each going for a kick.

TMNT

Hours Ago

Night had fallen on the Big Apple, but news reporter April O'Neil was undetered, even at the escalating waves of crime plaguing the city as she was broadcasting about the phenomenon,"Crime. It's something we take for granted. It's simply a day-to-day fact of life in the big city. But occasionally a crime so terrifying that even we city dwellers sit up and take notice! Today, it seemed like just another gang war between New York's most prevelent street gangs, the Purple Dragons and the Crooked Panthers* had a gun battle in broad daylight, two civilians were injured, and I feel that it could've been a lot worse, and it will get worse if we don't take a stand! We need to put a stop to this! Take control of our streets -"

April O'Neil had bright red hair, and a yellow raincoat, keeping her warm against the cold winds. Suddenly she realized that she wasn't being recorded. She screamed angrily into the white news van parked near her,"Verne I told you! It's perfectly safe, I always carry pepper spray!" April banged on the door of the van with her fist, opening it to see no one inside. She pouted,"UGH! Where did he go?"

A cold voice whispered into her ear, breath tickling the reporter's neck,"A better question is what do you think you're doing Ms. O'Neil? Because our boss doesn't like you bad mouthing the Purple Dragons like that." The reporter tried to scream, but a tight hand clamped over her mouth. She was yanked around, forcing her to stare into the cold gray eyes of a Purple Dragon. He had short spiky bright blue hair and an indigo jacket with a white t-shirt underneath.

April struggled but the Dragon that was behind her only laughed and held her tighter. The blue-nette laughed unhumoredly,"Okay boys, I don't think she likes Wyatt's way with the ladies... Maybe it's time for you two to try. Cooper! Hugh! Do it." Two more Dragons came out of the shadows, each was fat with grease staining green shirts. But to tell them apart would be pretty difficult if not for the name tags sewed to said shirts, because they looked identical, dirty blonde hair sticking out randomly beneath a blue hat that advertised a car repair shop.

Hugh slapped April with the back of his hand across the face, then Cooper punched her in the gut, making her cry out. April struggled on shaky knees, not willing to take anymore force. She elbowed Wyatt, then ran as fast as she could. The trio of Purple Dragons helped their fallen comrade to his feet, then started chasing the woman.

Soon April came to a manhole, which she gratifully took off and climbed down into the sewers. Unsurprisingly, it smelled like s**t so the reporter attempted to plug her nose as she hurriedly went down the metal ladder. Upon hearing the Purple Dragons getting closer, she ran further into the darkness. Barely able to see, she tripped into a wall, falling to the ground. The blue haired gangbanger chuckled dryly,"Looks like it's sign-off time April O'Neil!" He held up a switch-blade while his cohorts held up hammers.

April screamed, closing her eyes in terror. She heard a slam, then a slash, then several thuds. When she opened her eyes again she fainted upon seeing four bipedal green monsters, two with blades and the others with different weapons. They wore masks like bandits, then one with an orange mask asked,"Can we keep her?"

TMNT

When April recovered she realized she was in a white sheet and on an uncomfortable mattress. The four reptiles from before now stood in front of her, staring at her curiously. She looked as if she was about to faint again when a humanoid grey furred rat walked over to her. He patted her forehead gently, purring,"It is okay my child. We mean you no harm." The reporter sat up quickly, asking,"Who? What? Why? Where?" She was clearly in shock.

The creature with the orange mask laughed,"Well dude, I'm Michelangelo, this is Leonardo -" Michelangelo pointed to another reptile, this one had a blue mask around his eyes. It was Leonardo that interrupted the other one,"Mikey! Don't tell her anything! We can't trust them! Master -" This turtle was interrupted by a different one, who had a red mask,"Wow, how unsurprising, Splinter Jr. is gonna recite another rule and tell us how much better he is than us! Isn't that right Don?"

Now only then one in red remained anonymous. A creature with a purple mask leaned on a brown stick which had purple wrappings on it, wondering,"Raph maybe Leo's right. I mean Splinter is our Sensei after all. But we can't just leave April in the dark..."

The rat nodded, agreeing,"Yes Donatello, we shouldn't. Ms. O'Neil, these are my four sons, Leonardo, master of his twin katanna. Donatello, who uses the simple bo staff in combat. Raphael, who's skill with his sai are matched by no blade. Finally, Michelangelo, fighter of the nunchuku." April seemed to calm down after the introductions,"Okay, where are we?" Raphael angrily questioned,"What were you doing in the sewers?" Donnie laughed,"Yeah we don't get many visitors down here." April explained,"It's okay, I was doing a story when those four guys chased me there."

Master Splinter took it all in, saying,"Ms. O'Neil you are in the Sewers, in our home, and since we took you here without your permission I feel that you deserve to know our story as we know yours..."

TMNT

Later That Night

Green tea was poured into a simple glass cup, before being smelt by a robed man with blue hair that flowed down his back. His robe was several shades of gray, but had a red three pointed symbol on the shoulder of his outfit. A serious look adorned his face. Next to him, sitting cross legged was a gray-green skinned reptile with three fingers, except unlike other similar creatures, this one had a black mask with a dark expression to match.

The man looked down at four Purple Dragons kneeling before him. In front of him, a high-ranking enforcer, this one with light blue hair shakingly said,"S-S-Sir, I-I-I... My men... We uh, lost the armored car with the money. But we were attacked, by some karate frog creatures or somethin'..." Wyatt, the blue haired Dragon's second in commanded excused,"Yeah, but I think they were turtles..." The masked monster sitting in front of them crossed his arms, barking,"Don't speak unless spoken to filth!" Then the creature jumped from the red cushion, pulled out a four pointed star, stabbed Wyatt in the neck with it and returned to his seat.

The man smiled darkly, then the blue haired enforcer gulped,"They took us by surprise sir... It wasn't my fault!" The robed man silenced him,"Enough!" Hugh and Cooper both mumbled synchronized,"Sir, we won't fail you again." The reptile got ready to butcher them, but the robed man stopped him,"Giovanni now is not the time. I must show them why they will never fail me again. EVER."

One bone chilling scream later and the trio of gangbangers were all dead.

TMNT

Years From Now

Leonardo stood in front of a half dozen students, who each knelt before him. The turtle was stiff and wrinkled, hunched over like the weight of old age was too much for him. One of the four boys in the group raised his hand,"Master? Why do you have that helmet and picture on the furnace?" Leo fumbled around on the furnace, dark glasses occupying his face. The metal point of the helmet pricked his finger, drawing blood.

He grimaced, though not from the pain but from the memories. Thunder struck, waking Leonardo from his mind, then he ordered,"Leave now my students. I must rest." They did as they were told. Leonardo never turned, but he heard the door slam against the frame. Though he didn't hear it open again, he knew there was someone else in the dojo. He adjusted the picture on the furnace, it showed a much younger turtle with an eye patch and a red mask.

Master Leonardo didn't turn, but said,"I thought I taught you of honor Shen. But now you plan to kill me while I am weak. You have brought shame to not only your family, but also to the Foot Clan." Leonardo's voice was husky, but as he pulled his twin katanna out of the holders on his back he was unshaking. A Japanese teen held a crossbow in his hand, a sword in a holder on his side. He wore a black robe, a lightning shaped scar was across his cheek, he sneered,"There is no honor in your killing. What I do now is purely about vengeance Master!"

Leonardo shook his head,"I am not your master!" Shen pulled the bow's trigger, firing the bolt at his decripit teacher. Lightning struck, blinding Shen, but when he recovered he saw the bolt had been cut in half, each piece lodged into the wooden floor. Leonardo remained unchanged, aside from a katanna was now behind his back, and he still stood with his back turned. Shen threw down his gun, pulling out his sword, it was black and cold, with a green dragon design on it. On the hilt of the sword in golden letters read the kanji Ōkī. Shen dove towards the old turtle, driving his sword down...


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT

Chapter 2

"Ms. O'Neil I know that you think we are vastly different from you, but that's because we are. It all started fifteen years ago... I was living as a pet to my master Hamato Yoshi and we were happy. Yoshi was the master of the Foot, a sect of ninja that protected Japan from invaders. Yoshi had a wife, and she was very beautiful, suited by many men. Then one day, Yoshi's top student, Oroku Saki decided to take Yoshi's wife for his own. But she wouldn't have him, so Oroku killed both Yoshi and his wife! He took me away from my home, though as my Master lie bleeding and dying, he muttered one last decree before the Foot burned his house down,'He who lives without honor, will end without honor.' Saki had taken over the Foot after my master's death, and now the Foot ninja are just a weapon in Saki's already impressive arsenal." Splinter finished his story, then looked at April who said,"Yeah, I'm not sure what that has to do with you guys being so..." Donatello laughed,"Mutated?" Followed by Michelangelo,"Awesome?"

Splinter ignored his students, then went on,"You see when Oroku took me, he sent me to America. For two years I spent in a prison-like state, confined to a cell where experments were done on me, mostly involving a strange green ooze that was given to me in shots, every week I got bigger, stronger, and smarter. Eventually I took a nearly human form, then I realized that the Saki was going to use me as a weapon. I had to get my revenge for my master, his wife, and my freedom! So when I was going to be fed one day I escaped, then saw four turtles that were still small from less exposure to the ooze... Knowing that Oroku was planning to use them too, I snatched them and ran." April nodded in understanding,"Okay Splinter, but where is Oroku Saki now?" Splinter shrugged anticlimactically, then said,"Ms. O'Neil I think that it would be best if you left us, you do have a life to live and it's not down here with us."

The turtles all said their goodbyes, then April waved,"I'll be back for you guys!"

TMNT

It was a few hours later when Leonardo found Ms. O'Neil's purse on the bed. When he realized this he and his brothers ran for the man hole that April went up through. They hoped that they could get to her on the streets because they had no idea where she'd be now. On a shop shelf they saw April reporting live,"... And it appears that these Purple Dragons were wounded by a trio of Crooked Panthers, but the latter are nowhere to be seen. As a precaution I have already called the Police -" Then the camera fell loudly, and a dozen Purple Dragons came into the light, and one smashed the camera with a crobar.

TMNT

April screamed, but it was to no avail. She howled in terror but then her two cameramen drove the van away, leaving her with the predatory gangbangers. Out of nowhere a half dozen blue suited ninja jumped from the alley next to April, quickly taking down the Dragons. Then one of the ninja threw a dart at April, which she took to the neck and passed out.

TMNT

Leonardo led the quartet to where they had last seen April, at the corner of Eastman and Laird*. When Raphael heard a wail, he yelled,"We can't let this happen when we can stop it!" Leo roared,"Raph! Sensei ordered us not to interfere with humans!" But his three brothers were already breaking up the mugging in the alley below them. He groaned but followed Raph's lead. Slashing the arms of the trio of attackers, Leo realized one of them had a large Purple Dragon tattoo on his arm. He held up the thug in his arms,"Alright Purple Dragon! Where is April O'Neil?"

The Dragon spat,"That bitch?" Raphael punched the man's back,"Who do you work for?" Dragon thug said nothing, so Leonardo tossed him into the overflowing green trash bin, Raphael yelled,"Okay! Who do you work for?" The thug finally answered,"It's a guy named Hun, but you'll never get to him, his place is locked down after you four took down more of his guys in the sewers. But O'Neil is probably dead by now!"

TMNT

Giovanni punched the heavy bag that hung from the ceiling, following a kick the bag broke open, sand pouring out generously. _Master is hiding something from me. I must know what._ The turtle left his red walled dojo, walking down the hallway. Gio grabbed a scientist that nervously adjusted his glasses, his bald head sweating he asked,"Yes Giovanni?" The ninja got into the scientist's face more, enough for the man to smell fish on his breath,"I need to know, are there more like me?"

TMNT

Years From Now

Raphael was old, his green skin now nearly gray, and was covered in wrinkles. He put on a metal helmet, two headlights were above his eyes, allowing him vision through the dark night. The Watcher stood on the edge of a high rooftop, two chains dangling from his hands. While his sai were on his belt, he put a huge metal suit on, then jumped off the building.

_Skydiving without a parachute is the best part of this job._ Then he shot a chain from his arm onto a sky light, making him swing like a domesticated Tarzan. Raphael let go of the chain, dropping softly onto the pavement. The Big Apple was abandoned now, but sometimes Raphael could still feel the rumble of the subway. The other turtles had long since left this city behind, but New York was his home, and Raphael had promised himself that he'd never leave again.

The turtle heard crying, it was high pitched like an infant's. When he found the baby, it was lying on the sidewalk, definitely male and definitely naked. He took off his helmet, then his faded mask and wrapped the newborn with it, then found a worn red towel in an alley, warming the baby with it. Now with the baby in tow Raphael walked the streets, not worrying about a few rats or cockroaches seeing him.

TMNT


End file.
